


Mornings

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, domestic au got me soft af, jihoon is a cute sleepy bean, mingyu loves him a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Tol: Is that my shirtSmol, wearing a shirt that goes down to their knees: … no





	Mornings

Mingyu was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast before he had to leave for work, when he heard the soft scrape of a stool being pulled back from the counter behind him and a someone hoist themselves onto it.

Without turning around, Mingyu knows it’s Jihoon. Not that it could be anyone else, given that the only other living thing in their shared apartment was a potted plant by the window and a fluffy cat that kept trying to murder that same plant.

Mingyu turns around to offer some of the food he had been cooking, but is distracted by his boyfriend’s cute expression as he yawned and stretched upwards, almost falling out of the chair he had seated himself on.

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon blinks sleepily. “Hmm?”

“Are you awake sweetheart?” Mingyu lets out a soft chuckle as Jihoon’s eyes drift shut again.

“M’ awake.”

“I can see that Jihoonie.”

Jihoon just nods in agreement, eyes still shut.

“Hey Jihoonie.”

Jihoon mumbles an almost unintelligible, “What?”

“Are you wearing my sweater?”

The grey knit fabric drapes over Jihoon’s small frame a bit like a dress, leaving only Jihoon’s knees and below exposed. Even his hands are hidden by the overly long sleeves. Mingyu thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

But then again, that’s usually what he thinks wherever Jihoon is involved.

Jihoon is awake enough to understand Mingyu’s question, because a light blush dusts over his cheeks. “... no...” 

Mingyu smiles softly. “Are you sure baby?”

Jihoon cuddles farther into the sweater and Mingyu resists the urge to coo at his boyfriend.

“Mmhmm I’m sure.”


End file.
